He's alive how
by Denonwolf
Summary: The Aparoid queen is defeated but with the leader of the legendary star fox he's K.I.A or is he M.I.A read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:i own nothing in star fox **

Chapter 1:He's still alive

"FOX!" A voice said as he and the rest of his team flew into the queen's chamber.

"Huh who said that..." Fox said as he checked his systems, "Did you guys hear that?" Fox asked looking to his sides, getting nods from his team.

"Fox. Don't be a fool. Stop this nonsense" The voice spoke again.

"Pigma" The very name brought a foul taste to Fox's tongue as he snarled the name.

"YOU SWINE! But you're suppose to be DEAD!" Falco growled angrily.

"Star fox team. Accept defeat" A new voice said, that Slippy instantly knew.

"G-General Pepper?!" The whole team froze for a second.

"Give in. This is not sacrifice...it is evolution" said a knew voice that the whole team knew too well, but the couldn't say it until krystal got a hold of her self.

"No not Peppy too! Stop" She cried as she tried looking away as if wanting to get the hell out of there.

"What's going on here? t-their dead we saw the Die..." Falco muttered, staring at the queen.

"Fox" A gentle voice spoke, barely more than a whisper. Once again, the whole team froze at yet another familiar voice.

"Dad?!" Fox yelped in a mix of hope and terror.

"That's enough... There's no need for you to be hurt anymore..." James told Fox McCloud gently.

"..." Fox couldn't believe this he hated him James, his father, and yet that voice, it still put him at ease, although his mind was screaming at him this was an enemy.

"Come kit let use live together as one" James continued.

"FOX! Don't let it fool you!... You know you father is..."Said Falco knowing this was a trick

"I KNOW!... My father... My father would... Never tell me to give up!" Snapped Fox, even though under that anger you could hear it, all the uncertainty.

"Fox... There is no need to fight anymore... Let us be together again" James continued, Fox however was now shaking in his arwing then a memory hit him, hardly hearing it.

"Thanks" Fox said awkwardly as he sat on Wolfs Wolfen wing.

"I told you, if anyone's going to tan your hide, it will be me. Now how long are you gonna take up space on my wing, Pup." Wolf said with a amused glint in his eye.

"Oh" was all Fox sould think to say as he jumped down.

"And Fox... Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act." Wolf said before charging his engines and speeding off.

"Arwing master override codes accepted" A robotic voice said.

"WHAT!" Slippy Krystal and Falco yelled at once.

"Inputting autopilot coordinates now." Fox called.

"FOX WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Falco yelled into his communicator.

"I'm staying. You three are getting out of here... Take care of each other." Fox told them firmly as he tapped a button and the arwings were heading off the way they came at full speed.

"Fox, stop this! We made it here, lets finish this together!" Krystal called trying to stop her Arwing.

"Fox, this isn't right" Slippy said, banging his fist on the dashboard, trying to hack into the main interface on the fly.

"This is how I planned it. If we all die, we die uselessly... I need you three to ensure the safety of our homes, our friends and the memory's we shared" Fox told in a calm voice.

"Fo-"said Falco

"Good bye" Fox said, taking his com off and placing it on the dashboard.

"Come Fox... Let use be... One" James told in that authoritative, convincing voice.

"You want me, you ignorant bitch, then so be it. Bring it." Fox yelled as he his Arwing flew forward and he started blasting at the queen's armor, then barrel rolled left as he dodged lasers. Looking, he saw another Arwing but who was in it was the biggest surprise. Him, James, smileing that familiar smile, drawing a few tears from Fox.

"Your not real!" Fox yelled as he shot lasers at the pretender and a dog fight broke out between them.

"Fox... Its me... Stop this... Lets be together" the James replied, while Fox grabbed his com.

"Call wolf O'Donnell" Fox told the voice recognition system and it did, Wolf's head popping up on the screen.

"What's wrong, Pup?" A happy Wolf asked, being shot and chased, judging from the passing laser fire and not caring one bit.

"I'm transmitting master override codes to my teams' Arwings to evacuate them. They're on their way getting 2 miles away from here. Wolf I want you to meet them and take them back to Corneria... Can you com record calls?" Fox asked as he did a somersault, getting behind the Aparoid James and shooting its left engine out, causing it to rear left.

"What do you mean, Fox where ar-" Wolf tried to ask as he was interrupted.

"WOLF!... Can. Your. Com. Record. Calls." Fox asked blasting at the aparoid's armor again.

"Yes" said wolf reluctantly submissive, looking down.

"Press record." Fox demanded and then a voice came on.

"Call now being recorded" the mechanical voice said.

"Wolf... Krystal... Slippy and Falco, I'm sorry for my... betrayal. I had to I know from the beginning we got there and when we lost Peppy, I didn't want to lose anyone else, so i planned it, all the ways to the queens chamber... Slippy, I'm deeply sorry, your my best friend and i arranged with the new general, General Knight, that when you get back you will be escorted to your new homes" Fox said, smiling.

"I have notes, letters, thoughts and all, left behind for you guys in the new home base I was supposed to show you when we got back, but seeing as I won't be joining you, please take care of each other and remember I'll be watching over each of you... General Knight, for my dieing wish, you must remove the bounty on team Starwolf's heads and allow them a choice to be themselves in the city... Leon. You, Wolf, Falco and me, we all grew up together. You three pushed me in the right direction, so I ask you not to let wolf go down the dark path. I'm giving one last push for him so don't give up on him yet. Panther, Krystal... both of you like each other stop playing hard to get Krystal, and lastly... Wolf, my Wolf, the wolf who constantly saved my ass... Wolf I love you, more than a brother, more than Anything, and I want you to know this, I only regret not telling you so-"

"Locked on" the mechanical voice interrupted.

"Shit. Wolf take care of them. They're all I had left. Your my only love. Please don't forget m-"

"Call lost. Call lost. Call lost." the voice said as Fox threw his com down.

"Shit. You're going to pay for everything" Fox yelled as a laser blast penetrated his window and struck him square in the chest. "Shit... Gotta end this now." Fox said to himself, breaking off from his dogfight at that point, seeing a weak point. He let go his charged laser and it burst open. "Well here goes nothing" Fox smiled as he deployed the device and it shot into the hole.

"Engines off line eject eject eject eject" the machine said.

"I love you all" Fox said his last goodbye.

...….…

BOOOOOMMMMMM!

-cornerian-

"We are gathered here today to honer the bravest fox known to the system, Fox McCloud, or Fox McCloud O'Donnell as he would like to be known. Not all gathered here knew Fox in person but he was an honest man and would do anything for his friends. Here to speak is Wolf O'Donnell, who has been cleared of all charges on behalf of our beloved Fox." said a black husky stepping back as Wolf stepped forward wearing black pants a black shirt and a vest with the Starfox logo.

"When Fox contacted me I was happy at first to say I was to be the one to tan his hide, not an Aparoid queen, but then he requested that I do this and I won't go against it. Team Starwolf no longer exists. Team Starfox will live on through the generations to come. We only hope that we got more like James and Fox in our ranks..." Wolf couldn't take it anymore. He turned and walked back and was embraced by Leon who patted his back.

-sad line-

"The past is the past. Don't morn me. Move forward with the memories we shared" That was what they engraved on Fox's tombstone. Everyone was gone, only the newly reformed team Starfox remained behind, General knight waiting a little ways off.

"Crazy he always looked out for us, even if we weren't family." Falco said, holding back tears.

"Tricky will be most sad... As am I. I wish I knew what he was planning. I could have stopped him." Krystal said, fruitlessly trying to wipe the tears away, as a new one replaced them each time.

"I can't believe it he's gone...i wanted him to be my best man at my wedding..." Slippy told them, staring at the grave.

"Panther did not know Fox well, but he seemed like an honourable fox. Panthers only regrets not knowing him." Panther whined, referring to himself in a third person.

"We all pushed him in the right direction, didn't we? Wolf... Falco... when we met him that night" Leon said, who seemed genuinely sad, to Wolf's surprise.

"Come, I promised to show you all that recording... The base and team Starfox must not be forgotten... We're doing this for him" Wolf told them as he kneeled down putting down, a paw on the dry dirt, trying to hold back his tears but failing miserably. "Why pup? why did you do it?" he asked himself.

After that, they left. Wolf told general Knight they weren't ready to see the team Starfox base yet and they all went their different ways, but kept in contact. A few months rolled by and Slippy got married to a pink toad. Panther and Krystal also got married and Krystal got pragnent. Falco and leon still did the mercenary game and they supported each other which surprised everyone, and lastly, Wolf tried moving on but couldn't.

-time skip-

Those last moments on the call before it ended... "I love you too, Pup. I love you too" he kept muttering as he was brought back to the world by knocking. Wolf who now lived on the good side of town, as Fox saved up his and his fathers credits, enough for four life times. He lived in a penthouse suite. It was great, opening the door to see all their faces. He smiled, letting them all in. He showed them the living room and quickly walked into his bedroom, going through his closet till he found his com, the one with the message. Bringing it out he, returned to the living room, placing it face up on the coffee table.

"Message record 001 project and play" Wolf told the device.

"Playing message" the com replied as a screen came up with Fox on it.

"What's wrong, Pup?" Wolf's voice sounded

-time skip-

By the end. Everyone was crying again and laughing as they shared stories of their puphood with Fox, how they met and how their time was. Soon after, Krystal left with Panther, then Slippy. Leon and Falco stayed behind, Wolf grabbing a beer for each of them before he sat with them, replying the message.

"Still hard to believe he's gone..." Falco said.

"Yeah...I'm going to the Starfox team base tomorrow. I told the others they're all in. Its time we continued Starfox" Wolf whined, looking up at the screen with the last few seconds of Fox before it cut out.

"call lost call lost call lo-call reconnected" Wolf, leon and Falco snapped back at the screen and they where up.

"I know. shut up! shut up..." as ejection nosies could be heard.

"I love you all...goodbye" Fox said his final goodbyes.

Wolf looked, it was still recording. That's when the noise maid itself known, an Arwing engine could be heard from Fox's end.

Then a voice, "Fox MeCloud giving up. And to think I'm risking life." it said with clear amusement.

"Wolf turn it off..." Leon said.

"No, keep listening" Wolf snapped back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer:do not own anything

"Fox McCloud giving up to think I'm risking life" an amused voice said.

"Wh-" Fox was tried to say as he blacked out from bloodloss.

-The same night of star fox gathering-

While the new team star fox gathered at the house of wolf O'Donnell, Bill Grey, best friend to both McClouds, Fox and James, was in bed nice and asleep. At the end of the bed, looking at a picture of him and James, was Fox who let out a growl and threw the picture at the door, which woke up Bill, who jumped out of bed to see Fox.

"Boy, Fox McCloud, is that you? everyone thinks y-" Bill didn't get to finish because he was punched and he flew across the room, breaking his wall.

"Shut up. You have no right to talk to me, you worthless scumbag." Fox growled, walking to Bill and crouching down.

"Fox whats... Whats wrong with you" Bill asked, looking up, holding his stomach.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak" Fox growled, bashing the end of his blaster agents Bills head, knocking him out. "Pathetic... Com contact James McCloud" Fox spoke, smiling as he grabbed Bill and began dragging him down stairs.

"Calling McCloud James" the robotic voice said

"Did you get him?" came a voice.

"Of course, I would never fail you" Fox answered proudly as he walked out the front door to the hover car he had, opening the trunk and throwing Bill in. He smiled and closed it, getting in. He began driving but slowed as he saw Falco who was with a lizard who's face was bloodied. Fox chuckled and continued driving out of Corneria City for a few hours. As he left the city he blasted the music, it was his favorite song, by Brokencyde, broken microphones.

Within a few hours they arrived to a old abandoned military outpost. Parking the hover car and smiling, Fox took his blaster and opened the truck to find Bill still knocked out.

"Poor poor old mutt..." Fox muttered as he threw Bill over his shoulder and slammed the trunk shut going to the door. Muttering to himself, he typed the code into the keypad, "Password 2-3-8-9-1-0-2" Fox said, waiting to be granted access into the old base.

"Access granted. Welcome back James McCloud" said the robotic voice as Fox walked in to be greeted by a silver wolf in black pants and a black shirt, and a communicator on his left eye smiling while on the opposite side, there was a a hybrid wolf fox with a black coat of fur and dabs of orange here and there and his communicator on his right eye.

"Hey Silver, Solar, mind helping? Mutt is heavier then I thought." Fox replied, smiling at the two, who grabbed the dog and they took him right to the holding cells.

"So what did dad have you doing?" Fox asked as he walked by Solar.

"He had us steal 4 arwings. You should have seen Silver, he was as excited as a pup in a candy store" Solar told him, smiling, looking straight.

"Well, what do you expect? We actually have our own Arwings now. I mean, dad doesn't want us all using his Arwing, so yeah. Plus, their were so many models of Arwing, the model IV, then there was model X and they even had tricked out some. Don't worry, little brother we grabbed some spare parts for you... What holding cell should we put him in?" Silver asked excitement in his voice.

"Just put him in one, they all are the same" Solar sais as they came up to the third cell on the right and threw him in unceremoniously before closing the door.

"Come on, time to report back to dad." Solar said as the three turned and raced off.

Fox was in the lead. He may of been small, but thanks to the 'flash fox' he learned from his father, James, he speeded right past Solar and Silver turning left and right till he made it to his father's door. He opened a door and ran in smiling, arms up high.

"I win, I win, you two lose, ho" Fox called, overly proud, as Solar and Silver ran in, panting a bit.

"I take it each of your missions went well?" a figure replied from behind the main computer.

"Oh yes, Bill grey is in the third holding cell." Fox answered, smiling as they all got in line inside the room.

"Me and Silver were able to get into the military base no problem and were able to make it out with three arwings, parts, tools and a few guns" Solar added smiling. Turning around, the figure revealed his face. It was James McCloud.

-WOLF POV-

Wolf sat in The Dancer, it was a bisexual dance bar, where the people came to dance, drink and strip and all other things that good Cornerians didn't do. This was wolf's 9 time here. "Hey Sky, give me Whisky straight and a bottle of Vodka" Wolf said, tear lines staining his face. He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts on what had happen earlier with Falco and Leon.

-flash back-

"Wolf turn it off..." Leon said.

"No, keep listening" Wolf snapped back, but before he or Falco could say anything more, Leon whipped out a knife and threw it, hitting the communicator and it flew off the table and hit the ground, silencing it. Wolf pinned Leon and began repeatedly punching him in the face till Falco pulled him off. Then he collapsed.

"Why? He may be out there! He could be alive!" wolf whimpered as he crawled to the communicator, looking it over to see if he could repair it but it was damaged beyond repair.

-end flash back-

And thats how wolf came to be at the bar.

"Hey their mister big bad wolf" a silver wolf said, walking up to him.

"Leave now, before something bad happens, kid. Your not even old enough to be here." Wolf said not even glancing at the guy who walked up by him.

"A lot of liquor for one wolf. Trying to forget someone you loved?" the guy asked.

"Leave or else" Wolf snarled.

"I'll pass. Lets go back to your place, I need to drink some pain away as well" the wolf said. Wolf froze. He wanted to just pay and leave at this point, but was looking the persistent young wolf up and down. The latter considered paying also, hoping for thinks to get got touchy but wondering he could handle it though from the highly recognizable mercenary.

"Fine grab three bottles of vodka and a bottle of whiskey. Nothing better to forget ones woes. We need some alcohol for the morning after." Wolf said smiling as he called the bartender. The young man grabbed their order and they left.

"I never got your name" Wolf said pointing at the silver wolf with his first bottle half empty already.

"That, my muscular prey, will have to wait for now. You can call me what ever you want. I doubt you'd remember it tomorrow anyway." the silver wolf said, smiling.

Wolf brought the fellow wolf, who he called Moon for the occasion, to his home, showing him in. They talked a lot to each other but Wolf knew the kid was hiding something as they got upstairs. They sat down and Moon went to get the glasses for their drinks, returning with four glass cups and pouring them both a mix of vodka and whiskey.

"Feeling brave, now aren't you wolfy?" Wolf said in a mocking tone as he took a sip. Three hours went by and both wolves were drunk out of their minds.

"Silver" The young wolf slurred, now on his first straight vodka.

"Mmm... good name for a submissive wolf like your self" Wolf replayed smiling and raising his drink. He was about to take a sip when the glass sipped from his paw.

"FUCK'S SAKE" Wolf yelled, getting up. Silver sat still looking down at the glass and vodka on the floor with a blank look.

"O-ok enough ...enough" Silver trailed off as he was helped up by Wolf. They stared into each others eyes. Silver stared back at the lovely purple eye while Wolf stared into ocean blue eyes as their muzzles met for a four long minutes before they broke away.

"Lets take this somewhere... Where I can enjoy those moans" Wolf hiccuped as he lead the drunk silver wolf upstairs. Silver however, before getting up stairs, faded out on the last step and fell back downstairs with a loud yell. Silver had passed out before he hit the ground.

Denonwolf:well what y'all think pleas leave a review and comment give me some feed back so i know you like the story...i bet y'all thought their was going to be a yiffy scene here sorry but the first yiff secens will be with fox and wolf anyway whats silver doing with wolf how come bill grey involved in all this find out next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Meemories

**Disclaimer i own nothing from this and if you really likeing this story i would like if you gave a thanks to my editor helper what ever you wont to call them. Robin-1992 and check out her star fox story**

Earlier that day

"Good work my children. Silver, Fox, you two have my leave till 4 pm tomorrow. Be back before then, please." James said, smiling, as they walked out of the room. James walked up to Solar, handing him a blaster. "You know what to do. Get rid of Bill, pack him up and deliver him to the Starfox team. We will be leaving soon. Fox and Silver have to undertake the last of the process to be one of us." James said in a more serious voice.

"Incoming call. Incoming call. Incoming call" a robotic voice beeped. As James accepted it, a snow tiger came up on the screen. His eyes were pure black.

"Sir, everything is ready for Silver and Fox. Snow is ready to start the injections." The tiger said with a sadistic smile.

"Okay, we will be back tomorrow. Tell me what injections they are getting" James half asked, half demanded.

"They're getting the super soldier class strength, healing, reflexes and more" the tiger said.

"Good. We will back tomorrow night with four more arwings." James said.

"Thats fantastic. Well, this is number six signing out" the tiger said as the call ended.

-to Fox and Silver-

"So, shall we hit up a bar, big brother?" Fox asked with a warm smile.

"We barely know a bar... Sure, why not? We're leaving tomorrow, anyway." Silver answered as he and Fox walked down the street. They walked to a bar called Bi Weekly, which was a bisexual bar. "I'll find you later little bro" Silver said, looking through the crowd spotting a grey wolf slumped over the bar and walking off.

"Ok, don't get to drunk" Fox said, who was looking in the opposite direction. "Just a beer please" he said, smiling to the bartender as she went off to get his beer.

"Hey there, handsome." a deep rich voice spoke. Fox looked and smiled, seeing a young husky walking up to him with a short sleeve black shirt and black pants.

"Hey, what can i do for you, friend." Fox replied as the lioness brought him his beer.

"Nothing really, its what I can do for you. Say let's go back to my place." the husky whispered into Fox's ear, sliding in next to Fox, who let a sly smile cross his face.

"Sorry, big guy. I'm taken." Fox said, lying through the teeth. The husky quickly left after that. Fox sat and drank his beer. He tried remembering anything from before hospital, really... Nothing. Again. "I know you're out there, but who are you?" Fox asked himself as he sat back down. He felt like he should be remember something important, a promise he made to someone special, but what was it... he got up, heading to the door, he froze. The music, light, everything faded and he was on a different planet. Looking around, he spotted a blue vixen besides him. Then in a flash, he was on the floor of the club again. _what was that, _he thought, getting up on shaky feet. He ran for the entrance of the club, then for the car, reaching in for his communicator.

"Call James now" Fox said, shaking and feeling the need to vomit.

"Calling" the robotic voice answered.

"Hey Fox, what's wrong?" James replied in a happy tone.

"I saw... a blue fox... by me, Dad. I think my memories are coming back." Fox said with fear in his voice.

"Fox, where are you? I'm coming to pick you u-"James said, unable to finish his sentence.

"Call ended" a robotic voice came.

"...I...I remember everything...communicator...ca-...I can't, he probably doesn't remember me...huh. I'll figure this out later...I have one place left to go." Fox' eyes now showing hurt, his scent clearly carrying fear, he drove to the military base, closing his eyes and an image of a door with the Starfox insignia popped into his head. He had flown out of there four years before the Aparoid invasion. Long after the Lylat wars, he'd paid military and construction workers to build the Starfox base, where he hoped to recruit and live with his desired mate, Wolf O'Donnell. Fox, now seeing that as the longest shot, thought, _once, just one day, I'll sleep there, then leave. I mean... I hope no one is there._

Driving out of town, a sign came up. "Now leaving Corneria city" Fox said with a sad tone, "All those good people, all those parents, children...I'm a monster." Fox said as he slowly remembered what he'd been doing the last few months.

Within hours, he made it to the base, putting the shuttle down, a bit far off of the base so it wouldn't pick up on the sensors. He stealthily made his way to the main entrance and looked in. Seeing as nothing actually seemed activated, he slinked his way to the door, then looked up at the camera. It was still inactive, typing in his personal code. The door opened and everything was black as Fox entered.

"...Sol, online please" Fox said out loud and everything seemed to be powering up.

"Welcome, Starfox commander, would you like to run a systems check?" a voice asked.

"No, I need you to cut all access to the command room once I return there. For now... Bring up Team Starfox's reports of each current member" Fox said, walking down the hall, taking a left then a right and typing in another code as the elevator opened, taking him down.

"Would you like team Starwolf's member report as well sir?" the voice asked.

"Yes...please" Fox said with a bit of hurt in his voice as the elevator came to a stop and he walked out. Taking three rights and three lefts, he came to a big rec-room with a tv movie collection, games and more. He sat down in front of a coffee table and the files popped up.

"Krystal Caroso is living with her mate Panther Caroso. They live up town in a three story house with kits on the way. Panther Caroso is still active in the mercenary world. He is to leave within a week for a mission." The robotic voice said, reading krystal's file out loud.

"Thank you Sol, That will be all. Alert me when anyone enters the base" Fox said, looking at all his team mates.

"Of course, commander" Sol replied.

Fox stayed at the coffee table, reading each file once or twice. When he got to Wolf's however, he couldn't bare to read it, but Fox did. Crying to himself, he read the last file. When he was done, he got up and walked out of the rec-room and down a hall with doors, each having a member's name on it. He went to the door that had his name on it.

"Commander Fox McCloud" Fox repeated out loud as he typed in another set of codes. As the door slid open, he walked into his room, with a boring interior. It was decorated rather simply with a double bed, a mirror and a closet, with a private bathroom attached to it, as well as a desk that can connect to the internet and a holo-tv projector. He went to the bed and fell on it, closing his eyes as he examined each of the months that he wasn't with his Wolf or the team, but was instead being used by whoever was controlling James and Solar.

"Dad... I'll free you. I promise. Just...just give me a bit of time." Fox said, drifting off to sleep.

-exactly when Fox fell asleep wolf wakes-

Wolf's eyes fluttered open, feeling something warm pressed up against him. "Mmm... fox... I love you" wolf muttered, thinking he was still dreaming.

"Wait. How do you know Fox" The silver wolf yelled, popping off the bed and on his feet. "Wait I can remember i c-... Those sons of bitches! they are going down for what they did. I'll kill them myself if I have to." Silver snarled to himself.

Wolf was up by now, tensed and ready to fight. "Silver, what are you talking about...and why aren't your eyes blue" Wolf asked and a weak scent hit his noise, a very weak scent. "Fox" Wolf whispered as a tear began to appear. Silver froze.

"No time for that. I'll explain later. Right now, if you want to save Fox we have to hurry." Silver said, bolting out of the room.

"Hey wa-...lock all doors Lan" Wolf yelled, jumping on his bed and running out of his room, down the stairs to find Silver banging at the door.

"What are you doing? Fox is in trouble. We have to save him... Well, I have to. Don't know about you" Silver whined.

"How is Fox alive?Who are you? What's going on?" Wolf snarled.

"I saved him alright. I saved Fox McCloud. I didn't know they would do this to use him. I mean, it was James. He said we could trust him and Solar. Well, not so much..." Silver tailed, off unable figure what to say.

"James is alive too" Wolf muttered, flinching, and took a step back.

"Yes, he's alive, so can we go now? I have to be back in... Do you know where I can find Starfox?" Silver asked.

With a simple smile Wolf turned on his heels.

"Lan send a message all Starfox members to meet here. Its urgent... Now Silver, tell me everything. This may save Fox's life... and yours." Wolf said as Silver realized Wolf was the Starfox commander. He followed quickly, looking at the time he had two hours before they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fox

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Starfox. Not even Silver, Sol and Solar are mine, those are friends' OCs. My char will come in later. Hope you enjoy... and please review and comment. Please comment, tell me how much you like it, tell me what you think I should improve and tell me well anything, oh and for some of you if you guessed it, please don't comment it.

Fox's eyes opened slowly and he rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling of his room... well... Wolf's room. "... Sol I need you to do something" Fox said, sitting up in his bed.

"Yes commander?" Sol asked.

"...I'll need you where I'm going... Prep a shipping copy yourself into the new communicator and be ready at a moments notice" Fox said, going to the bathroom. He turned on the water, making sure it was nice and hot before easing his way in. The water felt good as he washed out his fur. He closed his eyes closed but opened them again as he brushed his hand over his right arm, feeling scars. The one most noticeable was the one on his chest. It was smack in the middle. The fur and skin had grown back, but the skin wasn't his, he did not recognize it. It was...different from his perfect coat of fur, it was a nice rose red color.

"Huh so much for my looks" Fox joked, letting out a chuckle as he began washing his pelt again with bathroom supplies he had bought years ago. Smiling in satisfaction, Fox stepped out of the bath and went to see if he had dropped off some spare cloths here. Looking into the dresser, he put on his civilian clothes, black jeans and a rose red shirt with a white sweater. "Still fits perfectly" Fox said, smiling.

Then the door open turning around he tensed ready to fight. "Awww, poor Fox... and here I thought we got over being enemies" a black and white Fox said.

"You... no no no you're not real. You're just a side effect from the Lylat Wars" Fox said, backing away, knowing full well how unstable he was. He tried to hide it from his crew, but eventually Peppy found out and took him to see a psychiatrist who helped him. Fox let out a low growl.

"Oh come on, remember how much pain we enjoyed? How much we suffered? I enjoyed that Fox more." the darker fox said smiling as he held a knife in his hands.

"Father won't be pleased, Fox. Just stop this. We can still please him. Just call him" a new voice pipped in and Fox jumped, turning to see Him but yet it wasn't. This newcomer had blood on his hands and boots and his eyes were black.

"No you not real your not real" Fox said, falling to his knees, holding his head like a kid.

Wolf looked over the map that silver had very eager drawn up for them and it was huge. "This is where the bunker is where they keep the soldiers" Silver said, pointing on the holo-map to a bunker underground, "This is the main part where Fox and me were put when they started injecting us with...stuff that began to prepare our bodies for the real test" Silver pointed to a bigger area for gods know what kind of unholy thing could be lurking there, "And lastly the hanger bay is right here" Silver said pointing at yet another area, across from the lab and bunker for the soldiers.

"Now if I'm right, whoever is running the operation only has fifty completed super solider subjects, two of those are James and Solar, who are here... their weapons are decent military grade. The island has defenses set up to prevent people from approaching through the skies, that means a ground assault only, 'till we get the cannons off-line which is are operated from the bunker. That's all I really know... How to stop this, I'm not sure." Silver said, sitting back down.

"Simply put, we're there to get Fox and and save whoever we can. We have to put a stop whatever this guy wants, so I want everyone suited up. Panther, Krystal you're staying. I want you to get to the Starfox base and establish a connection with us from there. From there, do what ever you can, alright... And Panther, the reason you're staying is because you have kits on the way and I refuse to be asked for the rest of my life about you. Leon and Falco, me and Fox each know how that is. Okay, I got our wolfens stored at our hideout, three miles away from here. Leon, Falco, Katt, I believe the military has your arwings. We will meet up within the hour. Go get your self situated. Silver, you're using Panthers wolfen, so you're coming with us. Go" Wolf growled as they all left. Before Krystal and Panther left he wrote down some codes for them to use to get in and gave them access to the base's master controls.

-Fox-

"Putting on the new communicator he took from floor two, Fox began checking his equipment. Two blasters, one on each leg, nine charge cell lasers gauntlets that let him check how deadly injuries are, hacking locks faster, and calling well everything that a communicator could, but with upgrades. Combat knife in his boots and lastly a hell grenade which fox clenched.

"Sol are you in sync with my communicator and gauntlet?" Fox asked, walking to the hanger bay.

"I am fully synced, commander. Ready for anything" sol replied.

Fox nodded as the lights suddenly turned off and back on.

"Sol, the lights. What's going on." Fox said, whipping out his blaster, looking behind him, then in front of him.

"Don't you think it would be easier to just give up, little brother?" a cool calm voice asked. Fox recognized it instantly.

"Solar... I'm not your brother. You're being controlled..." Fox yelled down the hall, his voice echoing both ways.

"I'm not. You know, father is very displeased with you and silver running off on him like that." Solar said as the lights flashed on and there was the fox-wolf in front of him, a knife in his hand.

"You're all under control. Just let me pass, I'm in no mood for games" Fox replied, pointing his blaster at the wolf-fox.

"Oh poor brother, what happened to you... Just come back with me and everything will be alright." Solar said, lifting his hand up and opening it for Fox to take.

Fox stared at the hand. He wouldn't. Pulling down the trigger, he charged up a shot. He was going to the star island. That's where this was coming from, all of it. Once that was gone he could go back. He could return to Starfox and be with his Wolf.

"Please, don't do this. I don't wont to hurt you." Solar whined.

"Then stand aside" Fox snapped.

"I can't. You can come back with me willingly or I'll drag you back" solar snapped, raising his combat knife.

"Sol, find a weak point" Fox said as he let go of the charged shot and ran forward, putting the gun back in its holster as he grabbed his knife. Solar ducked the shot and it whistled further down the hall while Fox brought up his knee that was caught by Solars left paw. Fox brought his knife down which Solar caught with his own knife.

"Commander, if I may. If you put enough force in your right leg, you co-" sol didn't finish what he was saying through the communicator because Fox bent his leg a bit and jumped barely in time, as Solar did a leg sweep. He kicked at Solar's supporting leg and Solar was on the ground. He quickly got up and turned, running forward and tackling Fox to the ground, a device falling out of his pocket.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." sol rang out throughout the Starfox base.

"That was quite a move, brother." Solar snarled as the wolf-fox picked Fox up by his throat.

"We need to leave." Solar smiled, Fox's hands raising in a fist before dropping limp to his sides.

-Krystal-

Krystal was in the hover van she and panther bought, driving to the location given to them by wolf.

"I know you wanted to go panther but please don't be mad" Krystal said in a purring voice she learned to pull off.

"My rose don't worry...I understand... Now my loving Krystal, recite those names your wanted to talk about" Panther purred back.

"How much do you like Sun Moon and Cloud" Krystal said in a gentle loving voice rubbing her stomach.

"I think the're purrrrrrrrrrrfect"Panther purred smiling.

"I'm thinking of Rose for a girl" Krystal said with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, now isn't that a sly move. Wouldn't be the first one you pulled on me" Panther let out a light chuckle.

"So you like it" Krystal said, adjusting hes seat to a laying position.

"I think it would be great to have a Rose running around" Panther replied.

"Were almost their keep your guard up ssstill" Leon hissed, taking the lead.

"So fox and you...ever had a... thing?" Silver asked awkwardly.

"I'm not your friend so don't talk about my personal life." Wolf snapped, poking with his blaster for emphasis.

"Wolf, you haven't changed a bit." a voice came as Silver froze and so did Wolf. Leon however, spun around, throwing a knife that was blocked.

"Huh Silver time to come back." the voice said as it stepped into the sun and Wolf, Leon and Silver all froze, Silver's fist clinching.

"Stay away... I'm not going back. I'm going to save everyone from Snow, now stand aside" Silver growled, nervous at first but gradually growing more confident.

"No, you're coming back now. Stand aside and stay away." James let out a gentle growl

"...i ref-" within a blink of an eye, James was in front of Silver, a hand on his shoulder, their eyes locked together.

Wolf turned, paws clenched and lunged pinning and holding James down, bending his hand behind his back while he held his left arm firmly against his neck.

"You died. How are you alive?" Wolf growled as James struggled.

"..." Silver was still frozen in place, staring where James was still. Leon came running up and digging through his suit for something.

"...his sun glasses take them off...take them off hurry" Silver said, running and pushing Leon and Wolf away, grabbing James sunglasses and pulling them off to see James eyes pure black... "control...thats it...thats how they do it"silver said as he was thrown back, hitting a nearby tree, being knocked out.

"What the fuck? How is he that strong?" Wolf snapped jumping up, unsheathing his claws, all ready for a fight, but on the inside he was going through hell.

"Wolf don't, I got this" Leon said, a scaly green hand on Wolf's shoulder as Leon's body disappeared. James, not caring, was in front of Wolf, picking him up with only his paw.

"This is the end, Wolf" James grinned, ready to constrict him but stopped and dropped Wolf as the blackness in his eyes began to retract and a weak warming green like Fox's appeared before the blackness expanded again.

"Leon, hit him where you hit him last time." Wolf said, grabbing his hands, crossing and holding them.

"Got it" Leon yelled and hit James' back again, but harder and the same reaction, hesitation with the blackness retracting and weak green appearing but stronger this time.

"Okay stronger this time" Wolf yelled as he struggled to keep James' hands restrained. Leon turned visible and pulling his scaly arm back before throwing it forward, hitting the base of the neck, just as Wolf found himself being tackled and flew sideways. Looking over, he saw Silver standing there, a hand through his chest.

"Take...care...of Fox" Those where Silver's last words before James withdrew his hand and caught Silver, beginning to crying.

"NO NO NO NO!SILVER...SILVER NO NO PLEASE NO GOD NO" James yelled, holding the now lifeless body to him as blood leaked down on his pants and on the ground from the hole in Silver's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:i own nothing of star fox

Chapter 5

Silver eyes opened to a blurry vision. Looking around, he saw Wolf in front of James, holding his arms, and Leon behind the latter, bringing his hand back and punching the base of the neck. That's when he saw it. The darkness in James eyes rapidly decreased, showing a warming green expanding over them. He pushed up off the ground and ran forward, pushing Wolf out of the way, and before he could think, he felt the tip of claws on his chest and his life flashed before his eyes. He was in a different place, a field of red poppies. Looking around, he saw them, his family, his mother, father and baby brother.

"You did everything you can" his mother mouthed. She a lively gray wolf with purple eyes.

"Time to come home" the father mouthed, and Silver froze, why couldn't he hear their voices, understand them nonetheless?

"O'Donnells don't give up... till the life is forced out" Silver yelled and he was back. Claws, then a hand went straight through him and he stared at James, who's eye were normal a welcome warming green. Tears already slipped down his face. Silver smiled, turning his head to wolf.

"Take...care...of fox"those were silvers last words as darkness slowly but surely over took his vision.

Silver's eyes snapped open. He was in the same field as before but this time his mother was sitting to his left, looking up at the sky, smiling. His father, a silver wolf, could be heard laughing along with another voice, his baby brother. Silver smiled. "Can't catch me, papa!" a voice yelled. Silver slowly hosted himself up on his arm.

"Silver... I'm sorry you had to come here so early" his mother said, hugging him.

"Don't be. I missed you all... I... I died happy, knowing someone who was like a brother to me had a second chance at having a family... I'm glad I get to see you again, mom, dad, sun... I missed you all" Silver said, smiling.

"Brother... BROTHER!" a high pitch voice yelled, with Silver suddenly being tackled by a small gray wolf, who wrapped his arms around Silver's neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're here for good, right? No more disappearing?" the small pup said.

"Yes, for good. No more vanishing. I'm here for good. Come on, let's take a walk. I want to tell you all a story." Silver said as Silver, Sun and their mom got up and they walked to their father. they began walking as a path appeared. To were, no one may know... but Silver felt like he would be returning to the very spot he'd awoken for someone... Someone very important.

-James-

"NO, NO, NO, NO! SILVER... SILVER, NO, NO, PLEASE NO, GOD NO." James yelled, holding the now lifeless body against him, blood leaking down on his pants and onto the ground from the hole in Silver's chest.

"You shouldn't have died it. Should of been me... YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME... I SHOULD BE DEAD, NOT SILVER... HE HAD HIS WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HIM."James said, still clutching the bloody corpse of Silver. Wolf was being helped back on his feet by Leon by now.

"Call everyone. Tell them to meet back at the Starfox base." Wolf ordered walking over to James.

"James, it's okay. I'm sorry, whoever he was to you, he died saving me... I'm not going to waste his sacrifice. I'm getting fox and everyone away from whoever did this to you" Wolf growled.

"I'm coming with you." James said, his voice barely a whisper.

"How can I deny that? Do you have transport?" wolf asked, still not believing James, his James, was here and very much alive.

"Yes, I'll follow you..." James said, holding up the body.

"...I'm not leaving him out here to rot. He deserved a proper funeral." James whimpered, Lifting his body up bridal style, walking off in a seemingly random direction, while Leon and Wolf hurried to their Wolfens, James following once they got in the skies.

"They're all meeting back at the new base. Wolf...Falco found a tape on his door step. Said it was important." Leon said, coming up on screen.

"It's Bill Grey... He's dead... It was meant as a warning to Starfox that Snow could get you, know matter what." James said, coming up on screen. Wolf and Leon weren't surprised but they knew who would be.

-at star fox home base-

"I am Sol, a top class military A.I.. Commander Fox has bought me to keep track of everything in and around the base, as well as to receive and organise missions depending on their threat level and other details... Krystal congrats on the kits. Please call everyone to the conference room now. All active Starfox members please, it is about Commander Fox" Sol said as Krystal and Panther where on the floor of the rec room. Just as they reached the conference room, Panther got a call by Leon.

"... Yeah, okay... I'll open the hanger doors now." Panther said, ending the call.

"Opening hanger door." Sol said before Panther could ask.

"So why do you need the Starfox team here, Sol. Why can't you show us?" Panther asked as he and Krystal walked into the rec room, Panther heading to the kitchen.

"Please wait until all members have returned to base." Sol replied as Falco walked in, eyes wide, one fist clenched and in his other hand was a bloody tape.

"Bill's dead..." Falco announced to Krystal and Panther who was pouring some milk for Krystal.

"What? What happened?" Krystal asked.

"Whoever did it is a sick son of a bitch" Falco snapped as he walked to the couch, not saying anything else the three sat in silence until Krystal broke it.

"Falco, me and Panther have been talking and we want you to be the one to take care of the kits if anything happens to us" Krystal said smiling.

"HO, STOP RIGHT THERE, are you sure there, Krystal? How about Fox... or Wolf... or even Leon? you know my childhood. I can't raise kits, I mean I'd like to but i just ca-..." Falco stared at the floor, not finishing his sentence.

"You, Fox, Wolf, Leon, you guys are not your fathers, so stop that... Falco, look at Wolf. His father was a drunk who constantly abused his children and where is he? In jail, still calling Wolf for bail, and Leon's father, who knows what happened there but he is free of his father, Fox moved on, they all did and so did you. You didn't betray your friends for money and women, you didn't fight. Yeah, you left once in a while, but that was your way of cooping with the big changes, to clear you head of those poisonous thoughts." Krystal said with a gentle but firm, motherly voice that she would use to scold the unborn younglings, hell Falco even saw her scold Panther with this.

"Just... just give me some time to think, okay?" Falco questioned, looking away.

Before Krystal could answer, Wolf and Leon walked in but who walked in after was a bloodied James McCloud.

"Even more surprises, Wolf?" Falco said, hands on his blaster.

"Calm down. He's with us, Leon broke what was controlling him." Wolf explained calmly.

"Please be seated, rolling footage." Sol said as they all quickly took their seats. There was no more time to talk when a hologram came up with Fox walking down the hall, all armed and armored with weapons of many kinds. Lights flickered and then instantly, Wolf, Falco and James were standing up on the hologram was Fox, a Friend, a Son, a Lover.

He was the same as before they all lost him, the words were completely wasted on Falco, Wolf and James though, as they just stared till the end, where Solar dragged Fox to a door and it opened. The camera switched to the hanger, where they saw Solar loading up Fox and get in an unknown fighter. They took off and the screen disappeared. No one knew what to say. They all knew Fox was alive but to actually see him was too much for them.

"Sol, is there an armory here? We're going to need all the fire power we can get." Falco said. moving to the doors.

"The armory can only be opened by Commander Fox and Wolf at the moment, ace pilot Falco." Sol's voice rang out.

"What? Why me?" Wolf asked surprised.

"Reason unknown. Detecting notes and holo-vids left for members Falco, ace pilot, Slippy, mechanic, Krystal, telepath, and Peppy, mentor, of the Starfox team in their respective rooms. In the starwolf common room a holo-vid is left for panther and Leon and private one for Wolf" Sol's voice rang out.

"Meet back here when you are done, I don't want to waste anytime. James, get cleaned up... We start planning in one hour from now. Do what you have to do." Wolf spoke as Krystal, with Panther's help, left first Falco was next and lastly James, asking for direction to the shower to find new cloths leaving Leon and Wolf.

"He left you a message, aren't you going to listen to it?" Wolf asked, sitting down and obviously thinking.

"I guess ...bring up the holo-message or whatever" Leon said as a hologram appeared in front of them. It was Fox in his usual uniform.

"Leon, I'm glad you played this message. Knowing you, it must have been nearly impossible to get you to play a message from me. Now getting to the point, in the armory, like for everyone else, I have a gift for you in the armory. There's a locked that holds blades. I'm no expert on them, but I like them and hope you like them too. If you're getting this, you finally found the hideout or joined Starfox. Either way, head down to the armory. Tell Sol 'delta fire blade' and see for yourself." As the holo disappeared, Leon got up.

"Going to check out the armory?" Wolf asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Maybe or maybe just snoop around for a bit" Leon replied.

"Don't get into trouble. We don't want to get kicked out of the base by an A.I, now do we?"wolf said as Leon disappeared.

"Commander Wolf, would you like me to play your message?" Sol asked.

"...uhhhhh, sure. Play it. Direct all traffic away from the room." Wolf said, nervous what was his message would be.

"Playing now." Sol voice rang out.

A holo popped up, it was his pup again. This time, he could clearly see he was crying. Wolf wanted to just pick him up and hold him close, so he could tell him it would be alright.

"To Wolf" Fox' voice said calmly, then a long pause.

"Wolf, if...if your listening to this, then something must have happened to me, or miracle happen and we're living out dream life. Either way, I want you to know I love you. I always will. Each time we fought in the skies, it crushed me to shoot you at you... After each encounter, after each time I shot you down, I always tried to come help you, but your team always beat me to it. I know Leon wouldn't let me near you, and panther is much the same. Just like Falco wouldn't let you touch me, they're like a little and big brothers. They're watching out for us... I can't stress how many ti-" The Fox holo was caught off-guard for a moment.

"Commander Fox, incoming transmission from Leon of Starwolf" Sol's voice rang out.

"Huh, well, Wolf, I better go. I love you." Fox said, looking straight at the camera and holding his paw out before it shut off.

Wolf by now was crying his head in his hands crying.

-fox-

Fox's eyes opened weakly everything was a blur.

"Ahhh, good job. Solar, now go get the chip and the needles. Time to bring a new brother into our ranks." A deep voice said. Fox tried pulling his arms and legs to find he was strapped down.

"W-w-where am I?" Fox asked now panicking.

"No let me go... I have to get back to Wolf. I have t-" Fox said struggling more.

"Subject 51 shows sign of memory loss. I expect it's due to the recent needle... We'll have to keep an eye on subject 51" the same voice said. Fox' head snapped toward the voice to find a snow tiger with icy blue eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?... Let me go. I have to get back to Starfox. I need to get back to Wolf. I need to tell him something." Fox snarled. Solar came back with a tray of four needles and a chip walking up to the tiger, holding out the tray.

"Ahhh, thank you, number two. Just set it down over there." the snow tiger said, waving in the direction of a table. Fox took in his surroundings. He was in a white room with a medical equipment all around seeing the snow tiger putting on a white rob and gloves he struggled more pulling and kicking trying to get free.

"Two, hold him down. We will start with the control chip. Flip him over." the tiger said as the black wolf fox hybrid walked over Fox and unstrapped him. Once Fox was unstrapped, he tried to throw a punch, but found himself laying on his stomach before being strapped up again.

"What's going on? Let me go." Fox growled.

"Oh you're the newest member to my team of super soldiers, number 51" the snow tiger proudly said, reaching for a scalper.

"Now get me the first needle to put him asleep. Can't have ya wiggling around now can we? I might just mess up." the snow tiger said as Solar gave him a needle. Fox was suddenly out.

-wolf-

"Commander Fox..." Wolf said, sadness in his voice. As he opened the door and walked in, he instantly caught Fox's scent inside. He went to the bed and laid down, pulling a pillow to his nose. He cried into it as he heard the door open. Snapping into his tough guy act, he looked over, seeing James with blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Wolfy, why are you crying?" James asked, walking to the bed and sitting down at the edge.

"It doesn't matter right now... Come on, we have to get to the conference room. The ot-" Wolf was up now, walking to the door before he was pinned to the wall and kissed deeply. Wolf, at first, brought his hands up, which were quickly taken by James'. As James held wolf's hand ,Wolf kissed back.

"Hate to ruin the make out session, boys, but you know we have a Fox to save... Your Son, James and your Lover, Wolf." a voice hissed and James and wolf broke apart immediately, looking over to see Leon standing at the door, arms crossed.

"Right. Let's go." Wolf said, not wanting to get a lecture from either Leon or James so he led the group to the conference room. As Wolf arrived he was greeted by Panther, Slippy and Falco who were already sitting and waiting. James and Leon walked after him, taking their seats.

"Okay, Silver gave us a map and hopefully a clear lay-out, now." Wolf said as a map came up.

"May I... Before you began you briefing, I would like to say that the one that had me and about 50 other super soldiers is known as Snow Moon. He is a snow tiger. I could not get the A.I to pull up much information on him. I only know that he was a military scientist of defense of Cornaria so his records and all other data on him is classified" James said, looking at Wolf the whole time.

"That doesn't give us a lot of info. Panther, get on it. The rest of us, let's get a plan together" Wolf said as they all stood, looking the map.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Memories

A/N:mmmm sorry it took so long iv been tiered and all i don't discontinue story's I'll writE them to the finshe oh and i own nothing

Fox's eyes opened just a little. Pain racked with pain throughout his body. His neck felt funny.

"Success" a voice came.

Fox's vision was too blurry and his senses were dulling by the second.

"He's...where...sir" another voice came but Fox couldn't make anything sensible out. It was just difficult to just keep his eyes open at this point. Then, a paw was on his arm.

"memories" the voice said before Fox slipped back to sleep.

-fox's memory-

Fox' eyes snapped open. He was in a bed. His bed, but it looked slightly big to him. Getting up, he walked to the washroom. Looking into the mirror, he saw a 16 year old Fox looking back at him.

"FOX!YOUR GOING TO BE LATE TO THE FLIGHT ACADEMY!" a male voice yelled through the house.

"YEAH IM GOING IM GOING DAD!" the preteen Fox yelled back smiling, as he ran down the stairs, through the kitchen, grabbing his academy jacket from his father's outstretched hand as he ran outside. He put it on without slowing down and reached into his pockets, pulling out the keys of his bike. He jumped onto the saddle. It was a light baby-blue hover bike that purred to life as the young Fox took off to his school.

When he arrived school, Fox parked his bike, switching the alarm on. In the background, a few girls were whispering way too loudly.

"Hey, it's Fox. Doesn't he look dreamy?"

"Wow, a hover bike. You know how experienced you have to be to ride that?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He looked at us. He looked at us."

To say he was popular was an understatement. The whole school knew him, the son of James McCloud. Yeah sure, he didn't get along with the entire school, but he had a few friends.

Walking into the school, he was greeted with a friend he'd known since kinder garden, Midnight Wolfpaw. He was a pure black wolf with a baby blue left eye and a white right eye. When they both applied to school, the instructors thought he was blind in one eye. Now he was third best rated ground trooper, top rank ace pilot, fourth rate mechanic and tenth in officer training. Fox and Midnight fist-bumped, holding their fists against each others for a few seconds.

"Good to see you made it. I was afraid I might have to fall in for both back-ups to our squad" Midnight said, his voice was deep and had a friendly lovable tone to it.

Fox smiled as he looked his friend up and down, then pulled his fist back. Midnight wore his academy jacket, to but his was a vest, showing off his arms and a black muscle shirt that blended into his fur and made him look shirtless. Below that, he wore blue jeans with black shoes.

"Checking me out big boy i thought we talked about this date first then just maybe you will get lucky and all get all this"said midnight while he flex as he got most of the girls around looking and some males looking in their direction fox light punched him in the chest.

"And I told you to get me. You're going to do more then flex, big guy. Now come on, we have that big flight test and we need to get Gem" Fox said, smiling as they turned and started to walk to the mess hall. "How's your kid brother doing?... Soul, right? What is he now?... three weeks?" Fox asked curiously.

"Yep. Damn kid, barely been in this world and I want to crush him already. Just this three weeks, he's kept us all up with his crying, his dipper change and wanting food. I mean, my parents said I wasn't this bad when I was a young pup. Damn Soul got me and our parents wrapped around his claw already" Midnight chuckled as they walked down the hall.

"No, I told you, I can't... Yeah, well you sure kicked me out fast enough when I made that one mistake... No, I told you. I found a new team and they don't kick me out for the slightest mistake... Well she's a whore, so why should I care... Well, now I wish we never met don't bother calling back." a lioness yelled into her phone as she hung up.

"Wow, Gem. What's the happening?" Midnight asked, fist bumping with Gem.

"Oh hey, Nighty, Foxy, nothing huh, being the five best pilot isn't worth this. I've gotten numerous invites to teams, groups and all, but... I told them the Pride and the Pack are who I fly with these days." The female lioness said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, the pack needs a favor. Luke's out sick finally, remember. He was bragging about how wolf and fox sicknesses don't effect him. He was proven wrong." Midnight chuckled as Gem and Fox fist bumped.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll fly with you, don't worry. The Pride has your back. We take care of our allies, but until then I'm calling an I.O.U first grade, Night. Fox, same with you, but the one you're repaying is that crazy stalker chick. I need you two to warn off team ShadowLight. They don't like negotiating and I can't let anymore of my pride get hurt. They already put four of my members in the hospital. I'm just glad their grades got them to pass already. Get them away and off of the Pride and I'll be happy to fly with you." Gem smirked her toothy grin.

"We'll go talk to them now, then. Just meet use at Moon's flight class, 3rd and 4th period." Fox said, turning on his heels with a smirk on his face, as he lead Midnight away.

"So what's your plan for ShadowLight, Fox?" the black wolf asked.

"I got a few ideas, but let's go talk for now. If that doesn't work we will do a bet."

-fox drifts to another memory-

Fox' eyes slowly opened and closed a few times as his eyes adjusted to the sun. He was in a small clearing in a forest, leaned up against a tree. He wore a baby-blue shirt with red stains and shorts with a long gash to his right bandaged leg.

"Bout time you got up, Pup" an amused voice came.

The young Fox looked around, seeing no one. He sniffed the air and all he could smell was his blood and Pizza, making his mouth water and his belly grumble.

"Looks like little Foxy's all hungry." a voice came, full of cockiness.

"Let's just wait... I want to see this one beg." an emotionless voice came.

"Quiet, he's hungry and we have more then enough. On top of that, he's hurt. We're not some gang who picks on kids and blackmail them to be recruited." a third voice snarled and before Fox could react, a wolf, lizard and falcon were in front of him. The falcon wore a jacket from the flight academy, so did the other two. All three had it zipped up, and wore black jeans with them.

The lizard and falcon held begs full of food and drinks and the wolf had in his paws 3 boxes of pizza. The falcon sat to his right, the lizard to the left and the wolf sat across from him. Opening the boxes, they dug in. Fox just stared and licked his lips. The lizard was chuckling to himself and the wolf was looking away.

"Have some before we eat it all... James jr right?" the falcon said.

Fox reached for a pepperoni slice but stopped. "No...its...Fox. Just Fox... McCloud" Fox said, angrily grabbing a slice and tearing into it.

"But the rents and cher call you James jr." the falcon said calmly.

"Rents? Chers?" Fox asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, our version of parents and teacher. Easier for use." the wolf said.

"Ssso, why are you here in the middle of a forest, richy rich." the lizard teased.

"I ran away from home... No, I ran away from his home..." the young Fox said, holding back tears.

"Why? Your life is perfect, everything from school to parents." the wolf said.

"Not really. My mom died in a bombing a few weeks back... My dad... died... yesterday... i saw it... on tv." Fox said, finally breaking down. The three boys looked at the crying fox, then at each other. Surprisingly, Leon moved first, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Fox, its not your fault or his... I heard from the instructor at the academy that his friend Pigma gave them up for creds and all, so before you blame it on your self and your father, blame Pigma" Leon hissed lightly.

"B-but i-i-if-"

"If you were there, you would have been used against your father and you would be dead along with him. He died protecting you and your home here. He died a hero" the wolf said, smiling gently as you could hear sirens in the distance and the falcon was up immediately.

"How did they find us? Damn it, Leon. Did you grab more than the money again?" the falcon said.

"Shut it, bird. I grabbed the money and that's it." Leon yelled back at the falcon.

"Shut up. Pup, get out of here. You being seen with us will ruin your rep and who knows what else." the wolf said, picking Fox up and pushing him in the direction of the city as the three gathered the food and made a run for it deeper into the forest.

Fox walked home, his mind on the 3 friends... He wished he had more friends like that. Yeah he was popular, and had a lot of fiends but those friends that you would trust with your life or to have you back in a flight are few and far in between. Reaching home, he noticed a note pin to the door.

[to James jr McCloud]

We are sorry to inform you but you father has fallen in battle. As a reward for his proven bravery, and in honor of the fallen hero, his house, his arwing and his flagship, the Greatfox are hereby paid off. They are now property to you, his heir.

[from general Pepper]

Fox growled and crumpled the note up as he walked in... the house... well, his house now. It was like every other house in the area. The door opened directly into the living room, so okay, not so much like every other house. It was big, with a light brown carpet and a holo tv build into the wall with about four game systems lined up at the bottom, a gamecube, an xbox 360, a PS3 and a Wii. Lined up against the wall were shelves full of games for each of the systems as well as movies. In the middle of the living room was a long black couch with a two two seaters on each side and in the back was the the big kitchen with well with what you expect to be in it. Just about everything Fox felt he was probably never gonna use.

Walking to the stairs which separated the kitchen and the living room, he walked up the stairs leading up to a hall with five doors. All of them were bedrooms with their own bathroom. Fox didn't know why his father wanted to buy a big two story five room house. He honestly got tired of walking up and down to get a glass of water every time. Fox walked to the first door, opening it to a messy unmade bed, scattered cloths, beating music and a computer in the right corner, as well as a laptop on the bed.

Ignoring everything, he slammed his door and fell into bed and began crying again. He cried for hours before drifting off to sleep.

-random memory switch-

"Commander Fox, Leon of Starwolf is on the line" a robotic voice said.

"Bring him up" Fox said, wiping away few tears.

Within a moment an image of Leon popped up. Fox crossed his arms.

"So Leon, to what do I owe this pleasure? Last time we met, you and Wolf tried shooting me and my team down" the angry Fox hissed.

"Calm down. To be fair, Wolf has denied all requests for your head, so something has changed... Anyway, I'm pulling on an I.O.U Fox. I know you have feelings for Wolf but i need you to stay away from him for a while. He's... unstable and I wish for you not to see him for a while." the lizard hissed crossing his arms.

"What? no! I want to see him. How is he unstable?" Fox said, a bit of a edge to his voice.

"Don't ask questions you know I won't answer. He will live, Fox, but just try to stay away from him. This is for your sake, not mine." leon hissed angerily

"What's wrong, Leon?" an angry looking Fox said.

"I planned on using that I.O.U for a different matter but now that's wasted, tell bird brain to watch you good or Wolf and I will be at his back in a heart beat." Leon smiled evilly changing the subject.

"Yeah, yeah, Just make sure Wolf gets better. I want a report. You know how to contact me." Fox said, closing the holo line up and sighing.

"Wolf, what did you get your self into this time?" Fox said to no one in particular.

Fox:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

Wolf:you better not be doing what i think your doing

Denon:i needed this chap to show more info and all so stop whining

Leon:i hate you

Denon:well i can deal with that anyway pleas leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Chapter 7

Denon: Okay now, about the last chapter. It is setting up three new OCs, which will come in at their own time and it was ultimately a filler. Now on to chapter seven. Wolf disclaimer.

Wolf: Why the fuck am I doing this... No less for you? Your story is fucking b- *gets tackled by denonwolf*

Fox: Huh. He'll learn sooner or later. Anyway, Denonwolf owns no one in this chapter. The OC's are from friends, accept one. Denonwolf owns nothing at all.

Chapter 7: Planning

"Okay, we've got a clear layout of the base and the islands. Leon, your going in first to disable the defenses. You're gonna have to find that room. Next Falco and James, you will be planting bombs here, here and here." Wolf growled, pointing to the hanger science labs and bunker, "Then rendezvous with Leon, here, and give air support. I'll call for back up if needed... Now, the super soldiers. They have a chip in the base of the neck" Wolf said as a holo person came up and it zoomed up to the neck to show the spinal cord with a sort of pin in it, stopping all electrical waves to the brain.

"If hit hard enough, it can break and they are free, but going up against a super soldier is dangerous. They are faster, stronger and are self intelligent, meaning they pick up your fighting style faster then an A.I. Other than that, we are going in blind so I want everyone to suit up now. We waste no time. And I don't care about your fucking questions."said an angry Wolf turning on his heel being followed by James, Falco and Leon.

To the elevator.

"Sir, this is Krystal, Starfox telepath. We request help from the army." The blue vixen looked at the holo-husky standing in front of her.

"What would Starfox need help with?" general knight asked

"Fox is alive and has been kidnapped" Krystal said.

"Krystal, Fox is dead. Even if we couldn't find a body, he's still dead. I may not know what your going through, but try and get some sleep. You're probably imaging it." the knight said, hanging up on his end.

"DAMMIT!" the vixen yelled.

"Sweetie, language." Panther purred, walking up behind his mate, nuzzling her.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just, can you believe it? James and Fox both alive and well..." a sad whine came from the vixen.

"Panthers has an idea!" The black cat said, smiling and taking a seat by Krystal.

"Back in the academy, we had to have a team of 3 or 4 people and Fox had some strong friends..." Panther said as he started to type away, while Sol ran through old academy files, until it stopped at a three photos, a young smiling fox, a black wolf and a hybrid dog-wolf.

"Midnight, academy friend, ace pilot and several other medals for academy achievements. Now leader of the famous Pack. And this is his other friend, Coyote the lone trickster, famous for being a one man army." Panther said, smiling.

"I'll take Coyote, you take Midnight." Panther purred, smiling, and gave a Krystal quick kiss before looking back at the control room's main computer.

"Sol, search for Coyote the trickster. Get his com and call it. Direct it here." Panther said as he started to type away at the computer.

"Sol, connect a call to midnight please?" the blue vixen asked smiling.

"Lady Krystal, call connected to midnight. Bringing him up now." the robotic voice said, before the screen turned black. Then a wolf head came up with a baby blue eye and a white eye, like his profile.

"Ahhhh. The famous Krystal, calling me? What would you like? Maybe a position in my team?" Midnight said, smiling a toothy grin.

"No, we're doing a rescue for Fox McCloud. He's alive and being held at the Star islands" Krystal said quickly. At the mention of Fox, Midnight's face went from a cocky, toothy grin, to dead serious before yelling names on his end.

"I knew it. He's alive. I knew it. Luke, gather the team. If you would send the location, we'll meet your rescue team half way there." midnight said, smiling as his eyes carried something new in them now.

"Of course, sending location." Krystal said as Sol sent the location of the islands.

"Location received. Tell the team to wait for us. Midnight out." The wolf said as the screen turned black.

"We got Midnight and his team, kitty" Krystal yelped excitedly. Panther smiled and nuzzled his mate again.

"Panther, call connected." Sol said, as a hybrid wolf-dog came up, smiling.

"What can the trickster do f-wait, Kitten, is that you?" the hybrid wolf dog said, looking at panther with wide eyes.

"Sorry, you must have me mixed up with someone else" a panicked looking panther said.

"It is you. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since those three years in the academy. I loved those years, you constantly screaming my name, as I-"

"We would like to ask for your help." Krystal said, getting up and putting a hand on her swollen stomach, standing by panther who's body heat tripled in just a moment.

"Oh, you sly cat. Well, I guess those where the academy days, so what can I do for ya?" the hybrid asked.

"Your old team mate, Fox. He's alive and is being tested on at Star islands" Panther said with a purr.

"..."

It was quiet on both ends for as while, neither knowing what to say

"He's dead, leave it at that..." the trickster said after a while before hanging up.

"Huh, well, He wasn't that much help..." Panther said.

"So... You and him seem to have a history" Krystal said with a slight envious growl in her voice.

"Oh, don't be like that, honey. It was years ago. I'm yours now and no one else's" Panther said, smiling fondly as he kissed her forehead.

"Panther, what do you want? What is the pack doing, blocking our way?" asked a furious Wolf.

"Oh, Midnight is the Pack's leader. You got the pack as back up. Just make radio contact and tell them who you are." Panther replied.

"What...b-...wh-...n-n-..." panther said in a sad voice, before the com was handed to Krystal.

"Wolf, Krystal here. Midnight is helping you out. The Cornerian army are a no show, sorry. That's all thats all the reinforcements we can get ya." Krystal said in a sing-song voice. Then much louder, "I said, face the corner panther!"

"Beep beeep beep"

"Huh? Okay. establishing link with ships." Wolf said to no one in particular, glad he actually just got there.

"This is team Starfox, on a rescue mission. Please confirm pack reinforcements." Wolf said. In no time, the ships moved apart and did turns so that they could fly along with them. Then a voice came back.

"WOLF O'DONNELL... This is pack leader Midnight, that's a confirmed reinforcement. The trickster is also on route, due to an old favor, so fill us in on the plan." The voice said with clear happiness.

"Midnight, Wolfpaw , Star, Moon, its has been to long, you bastards."


	8. Chapter 8

**Denon: Okay sorry for takeing so long to post this one y beta finshed it last week i believe not sure anyway*gets hits with a chair and instant knock out***

**Wolf:teach you that simple rope and a chair can hold an O'Donnell **

**Fox:WOLF what the fuck man!what did you do to the dam writer **

**Wolf:knocked him out and gave him a suitable concussion why**

**Fox:...*random punch to wolfs stomeck the upper cuts*bastered*goes to help denon***

**Wolf:how am i still the bad guy...uuuu...denon owns nothing of star fox if he did we would be in every star fox fan house in a new game on a recent system right now being played**

**panther:*whispers*you for to give credit to Robin if not for him you wouldn't b-*Krystalpaw appers grabbing Panthers ear and dragging him away***

Chapter 8

"Is panther's time out done yet?" the black cat whined.

"Yes, kitten" Krystal smiled as she got up. Panther turned and walked to his chair, before sitting down again.

"I'm going to the washroom, kitten. Be good" Krystal said, smiling as she left the room. Panther grabbed his com and started looking through his contact list and began calling different people until finally...

"The shadows greet the living." a deep voice said.

"I hear thee, I see thee, but shall never speak of thee" Panther purred in return.

"What do you need, Panther. I'm a very busy wolf." the voice said.

"Shade, still a grump, I see. Panther remembers when I pounded you in the shower. Never will forget. Lovely night, lovely night" Panther purred.

"If you want to talk I'm hanging up now" shade growled manacingly.

"I need your help, so I'm calling in my last favor. The Pack and Starfox are assaulting a high grade lab with a few dozen super soldiers, looking for Fox and anyone else who may have been kidnapped. I'm sending you the location. You're the only reinforcement and you know how to support someone from the shadows." Panther said in a serious voice.

"Last favor, Panther and I accept. May the shadows guide you in your quest." Shade said in a formal voice, with a hint of amusement.

"You need it more than I do." Panther purred back, mocking the uptight wolf as the call ended.

"Oh isn't my collection just lovely, my perfect baby boy?" the snow tiger said, smiling as fifty super soldiers stood before a tank, all heavily armed with their own weapons and tools that they were experts with. Out front, standing in front of the tank, were Solar, Fox and a pure white wolf, staring at what was in the tank. it was a four year old boy with a breathing mask and other things attached to him.

"My perfect little boy, DNA from Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnel and lastly my perfect shadow, Soul" the snow tiger said, walking up to the white wolf, to stare into pure emotionless white eyes.

"Soul, its ours. Our perfect boy. Soon, we can take him and leave." the tiger said, smiling at the white wolf.

"Sir, we have picked up ships coming this way. They seem to have found us" a parrot said, running into the room.

"Huh... Great. flying unit, I want you out in the air. Protect this facility at all costs. ground unit, defensive positions outside, now. Soul, Solar, Fox, you're with me." the tiger growled.

The snow tiger stood before the glass tank with the hybrid wolf fox child in it, his paw on the glass, and he smiled, Solar, Soul and fox behind him. Turning, he walked towards Soul and hugged the white wolf, nuzzling him.

"I...I love you. One day, me, you and him can leave and just disappear, have a life of our own. Until then...I can't let you go." Snow said, looking down as he turned and walked away with the three behind him.

"Hummmm, the air defense cannons haven't been activated yet. That's bad. Leon, land. Go stealth and remember to set your wolfen up, in case. We don't want a repeat of that incident" wolf barked over the com.

"Midnight, you a-"

"Sir, we have 29 boogies heading our way and I don't think they're a welcome party" a teenage voice said.

"Okay, like always team. Fast scatter. Wolf, where do you need me?" Midnight asked as the pack split apart and lasers and missiles flew.

"With us. We may need you" Wolf growled as he did a barrel roll and fired a homing missile.

"I'm right behind you LT. Luke remember the playbook and remember if gets too hot, regroup and retreat."

As the four arwings flew into the targer area, they landed in the dense forest. Getting out, wolf carried a rocket launcher, four large energy cells and two large blasters for which he carried ten energy cells, while Falco and James carried heavy weapons such as machine guns and shot guns, each with enough ammunition and lastly midnight who only carried a hand gun with four cells for back up.

"Looking a little light there, Midnight" Wolf commented as they moved out.

"Say what you want, O'Donnell, but I didn't earn a black belt in self defense and rank first in hand to hand combat for no reason"midnight growled as they started to move towards the base.

"Alpha leader Midnight here, all units report in." Midnight said, hand up to his com which covered his right eye with an average white screen.

"This is hunter unit 1, kicking ass and taking names" a teen voice said.

"This is fighter unit 2, a little shaken but still in the fight" a deep voice said with a chuckle.

"Snow, when we order these super soldier chips, we expected them delivered on time. It's been two months due. We want a show now or were cutting you out" a shadowy figure said.

"Yes, yes. I have it the finished chip here. I'll send you the schematics but I have already implanted it in two people. Fox, Soul, come in here." Snow said with a pleasant growl as the white wolf and the orange white fox stepped into view.

"That can't be. He's dead. How is he alive? Snow, is..." a surprised female voice said.

"Thats a clone, isn't it." a male voice snapped.

"No, no. He's alive, it's the real one. With your support, I was able to create a healing liquid to patch him up but there was a small side effect. Fox, show them." Snow said, looking at them as Fox took his vest and shirt off to show a patch of rosy red fur in the middle of his chest.

"Hummmm... Send the formula for the liquid as well, Snow that is all" a male shadow figure said before they all disappeared.

"States report" Wolf whispered.

"Cannon offline" a robotic voice said.

"Cannons off, heading to rendezvous with James now." Leon said.

"James here. I got the bombs. I'm waiting for Leon" James said.

"Wolf, I got their attention. I don't know for how long, but I got their attention. If 'ya gonna make your move, do it now." Midnight said with a chuckle over the com.

Wolf opened the door, running out of his hiding place, down the wide hall with many doors, taking a right then a left and another right and up the stairs. He growled in frustration and started to open doors.

"Nope...nope...nope!...nope!...nope!...nope!...no- about fucking time!" a relieved Wolf said, walking into an overhead view of the labs, to see scientist running around either destroying work or packing it.

"He's alive...I thought he was dead" a soft voice said.

Wolf reached for his blaster and scanned the room, but he found no one

"Come out, mother fucker" Wolf growled angrily, and with a few seconds, a hybrid dog-wolf appeared in front of him.

In the very shadows of the base lurked something, a shadow of sorts, but this shadow was unusual. It was following a person, avoiding any direct light. Snow, the Tiger responsible for all this. He kept his eyes on the tiger, but the young white wolf seemed familiar to him. He pondered why as he followed them.

No matter, the shadow though, I'll figure it out later. For now, I watch, and I wait. It followed the four to a tank with blue liquid in it. Fox, the white wolf and the third seemed to nod and split up. Then commands and demands were made in the distance before a husky came running in, panicked.

"SIR...SIR...it's bad. The Pack have destroyed the cannons and destroyed all of our fighter ships, while we have a rampaging wolf in the armory holding our super soldiers off. We lost sight of three of them sir. James, wolf and a lizard sir." the husky said in a hurried, panicked tone.

**Fox:well den is off to the hospital wolf i kicked out leaving me alone...huh anyway hoped you liked this chap points a little in 4 directinos and i know didnt hear much James or Midnights pack and we havent heard at all from Falco and Leon...*chuckles*well comment...till next time fan folk**


End file.
